1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music bell striking snowflakes in a crystal ball, more especially to a music bell capable of rotating upwards and downwards to cause the snowflakes inside the crystal ball float according to the principle of magnetic repulsion and to drive the water flow to rotate so as to form a multiple sets of dynamic scenery.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, when a spiral power spring on the bottom portion of a conventional music bell is wound, the gear set drives a doll or a crystal ball disposed at the upper aspect to rotate and send out music bell sound; however, this kind of conventional music bell is capable of driving a doll to rotate only toward a mono-direction but not upwardly and downwardly at the same time; without desired variations, the monotonous design makes the product less competitive and need improvement.
The primary feature of the present invention is to provide a music bell striking snowflakes in a crystal ball by utilizing an upper and a lower rotary mechanisms capable of synchronously driving the music bell to rotate toward different directions as well as utilizing the magnetic repulsion principle of a magnet gear and a magnet wheel inside the upper and lower rotary mechanisms to drive a magnet gear inside the crystal ball to rotate the water flow so as to make snowflakes in the crystal ball float and thus create a beautiful and dynamic scenery.